justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moves Like Jagger
"Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC) and Just Dance Now. Dancers The routine is technically single player, but the dancer switches through a total of four wardrobes. 'C1' The first dancer has a purple hat on. He has a purple vest and tie on over a green shirt. His pants are grey. His outline is blue. 'C2' The second dancer has a purple cap on. He has a purple shirt with a loose orange coat. He has dark grey pants on and neon orange shoes. His outline is orange. 'C3' The third dancer resembles a cross between Mick Jagger and Michael Jackson. He has shoulder length black hair, and a red headband. He has sunglasses on. This dancer does not have on a shirt, but only a red jacket. His pants represent the British flag. He had black shoes. He makes a reappearance in YMCA. He has a red outline. 'C4' The fourth dancer is bald, with see through yellow glasses. He has a light turquoise t-shirt with a purple and blue jacket. His grey pants have 3 white marks on each side. He ends the song. The outline is purple. Battle The dancer in battle is C3 with some changes. His hair is now red, his jacket now has some blue instead of black, and his glove color is light purple. moveslikejagger.png|C1 Grfdgfd22mm.png|C2 Ymca coach 2 big.png|C3 pmoveslike.png|C4 Background The background is based off the NBC reality show The Voice. The dancefloor consists of a circular platform with colourful light-up panels behind, as well as the silhouette of an audience and four judges on the turning chairs behind the panels. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: 'Put your right fist up. '''Gold Move 2: '''Raise your right hand slowly. '''Gold Move 3: '''Point to the screen with your right hand. This is the final move for the entire routine. Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I've got the moves like Jagger" is sung Mashup ''Moves Like Jagger has a Mashup available for all consoles. Dancers (no repetitions) *Moves Like Jagger' (JD4) *[[Monster Mash|''Monster Mash]]'' (JD2) *[[We No Speak Americano|''We No Speak Americano]] (JD4) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''Barbra Streisand'''' (JD3) *[[Never Gonna Give You Up|''Never Gonna Give You Up]]'' (JD4) *[[Hey Boy Hey Girl|''Hey Boy Hey Girl]]'' (JD3) *[[Pump Up the Jam|''Pump Up the Jam]]'' (JD) *[[Forget You|''Forget You]] (JD3) *''Maneater'' (JD4) *''Viva Las Vegas'''' (JD2) *[[Love You Like A Love Song|''Love You Like A Love Song]]'' (JD4) *[[California Gurls|''California Gurls]] (JD3) *''Heart of Glass'''' (JD) *[[Hot n Cold|''Hot n Cold]]'' (JD) *Who Let the Dogs Out? (JD) Puppet Master Mode ''Moves Like Jagger ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Moves Like Jagger' * 70's/Crazy Zombie/Indian Whip/Shoot Em Up * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Purify/Shuffling * Mustache/Kazatchok/Stir It Up/Swan Walk * Cheerleader/Smack 'N' Throw/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotise * Dog Call/Russian Plane/Set Fire/Super Snap * Hitchiker/Hairbrush/Summoning/Tempo Touch * Rip It Off/Tribal/Party Boy/Rock Chick * Skater Girl/Werewolf/Mime Clapping/Super Whip * Clubber Girl/Swing It Back/Changing Channels/Possessed * Medalion Man/Mexican Guns/Walking Wave/Happy Birthday * Pretty Bride/Hopscotch Throw/Jump This Way/Shuffling * Cheerleader/Funky Chicken/Headache/Swan Walk * Cocktail/Swing And Pull/Give It Up/Crescent Moon * Shake It/Shaman/Side To Side/Hands Up * Dog Fight/Cosmic Boogie/Voodoo/Tear It Up * Up And Down/Hopscotch Throw/Groovy Jerk/Pendulum Whip * Girl Power/Walking Dead/Victory Step/Where Am I * Hammer Time/Milkshake/Windscreen Wiper/Wonder Walk * Skater Boogie/Tex Mex Rodeo/Watch Out/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Shaman/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Seatbelt/Punk Swing/Open Up/Treadmill * Hitchiker/Rain Dance/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Medalion Man/Thrower/Grap It/Super Snap * Dog Fight/Russian Plane/Summoning/Rock Chick * Moves Like Jagger Battle Moves Like Jagger ''has a Battle against Never Gonna Give You Up. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Moves Like Jagger ''appears in the following Mashups: *'Moves Like Jagger''' *''#thatPOWER'''' '' *''4x4'''' (Best of JD4) ' *''Bailando'''' ''(Let's Rock!) ' *Beauty And A Beat'' *''Gentleman'' *''Good Feeling'' *''It's My Birthday'''' (Suit Up!) ' *''Just a Gigolo'''' '' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena ''(Gentlemen)' *[[So What|''So What]]'' '' *''Troublemaker'''' '' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Follow The Leader'''' '' *''Wild'''' '' * Y.M.C.A. Captions Moves Like Jagger ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Trivia * The background resembles the show ''The Voice, probably because the song premiered on that show and Adam Levine (Maroon 5's lead singer) and Christina Aguilera were both mentors/judges on the show at the time. ** However, The Voice is a TV show for singers, not dancers. * P3 highly resembles Michael Jackson and Mick Jagger (the song's namesake). * The third dancer appears as P2 in Y.M.C.A. as a returning dancer. * P3 is also similar to P1 from Careless Whisper. * The third dancer made an appearance in the background of one of the glass windows in Just Dance. * In the Mashup, the dancer of'' Maneater'' shows the 2nd dancer type (blue dancer), while the pictogram is still red. * The dance ends with the dancer pointing to the screen, just like the dancer in'' Forget You. * "S**t" is censored, although "drunk" isn't. ** Also, at the part where he sings, "Now I'm naked," the lyrics interpret it as, "Now I make it." Since the former line is risque for the game's rating (E10/PEGI 3), this may have been intentional. * On [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]], this only comes with one avatar instead of four. * In Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U, when "I don't give a ..." is sung, it sounds like he's saying "damn," like the official clean version, and some of the cheering sound effects are removed. * Two out of the four dancers have avatars in Just Dance 2014 ''being the first and the third. The first dancer's avatar can only be accessed after purchasing the song on ''Just Dance 2014, and the third dancer's avatar can only be unlocked in June. ** In Just Dance 2015, only the avatar of the third dancer is available. * The fourth coach appears in the Wii U box art with a different color scheme. * The first dancer appeared in the trailer for Gamescom. Near the end he seems to do the choreography from the chorus, although he didn't do it in the final gameplay. He does the moves very lazily. * C3 makes a cameo in Just Dance (song)'s background. * This is the first song by Maroon 5 on the series. It is followed by Maps on Just Dance 2015. * This is also Christina Aguilera's 1st song in the series. It is followed by Feel This Moment on Just Dance 2014. * On Just Dance 2015, the third coach's avatar can be unlocked by achieving level 1000 on the World Dance Floor. ** Also, his avatar seems different, with his neck now visible right below his head in the avatar. This alteration was performed in ''Just Dance Wii U'', and carried onto Just Dance 2015. * As with Funhouse, the avatar that comes with downloading the song is unavailable on Just Dance 2015. * In the shop of Just Dance 2015, the dancer's silhouette can be seen on the song icons which do not load up. * This song holds the record for the second highest number of Beta Pictograms (30); many of them show moves that are actually part of the routine, but they have a different color. * C4 was used in a lot of promotional ads. Gallery Moveslikedlc.jpg JD4MovesLikeJagger.jpg|Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 4 moveslikejaggerdancer.jpg 3710_10151211864534711_1244334063_n.jpg moveslikejaggerbg.jpg|Background MovesLikeJaggerShape1.png|Moves Like Jagger in the menu moves-like-jagger.jpg moves-like-jagger-jd2015.jpg moves like jagger orange dancer.png|The second dancer Moves Like Jagger.png Screen Shot 2014-08-21 at 8.51.21 AM.png|C1's Just Dance Wii U Avatar Moves Like Jagger Avatar 2.png|C3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Screen Shot 2014-08-21 at 8.50.22 AM.png|C3's Just Dance Wii U Avatar 87.png|C3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar moveslikedlc_pictos.png|Pictograms Jaggerinactive.png Jaggeractive.png Jaggeropener.png Jaggermenu.png banner (3).png boxartmlj.jpg moveslikedlc.png|Moves Like Jagger (DLC) Avatar (HQ) Cofs.png MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms1-10.png|Beta Pictograms 1-10 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms11-17.png|Beta Pictograms 11-17 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms18-22.png|Beta Pictograms 18-22 artwork.just-dance-4.531x720.2012-08-16.42.png movesbeta.png|Beta color scheme on NTSC Boxart Canette-just-dance-now.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' advertisement on Coca Cola featuring C4http://fandbnews.com/coca-cola-gets-its-groove-on-with-new-ubisoft-partnership/ moveslikedlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger ft. Christina Aguilera Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger - 5* Stars Choreography - 5* Stars-1412601647 Just Dance 4 Puppet Master Mode - Moves Like Jagger (JD3 Dancers Only) Maroon_5_ft._Christina_Aguilera_-_Moves_Like_Jagger_(Just_Dance_2014) Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Moves_Like_Jagger_-_Maroon_5_ft._Christina_Aguilera References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Clean versions Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Citations needed